Episode 06: An Artistic Flutter Into LOVE
OVERVIEW Episode 6 of Everything, Now! aired on June 27th, 2018 and ran for 1 hr and 15 min. CHARACTERS * Radic Al * Russell * Spanxxx.YeahBaby * Slow Michael Buble * Cupid * Kelly SEGMENTS Russell's OK Cupid Adventures Russell creates an OK Cupid account with the chat in an attempt to find love. Though he doesn't match with anyone on the app, someone emails him saying she really wants to go out. He invites her on the show, thinking it's fake. Cupid's Not A Baby Radic Al invites Cupid onto the show, but has a strange vendetta toward him, thinking he's dumb and just a baby. Lo and behold, Cupid is actually a very tall and fairly fit individual, who intimidates Radic Al by just being around. Cupid shoots one of his arrows through the roof of the studio, and Russell tracks it as it flies around the world like a missile (with the Everything, Now! drones). Throughout the episode, we see it flying over Reykjavic, Iceland and Basco-Batanes, Philippines. Later, Cupid freestyle raps and further intimidates Radic Al. KISS, KILL, KEEP! The chat votes to Kiss, Kill, Keep a horrifying, antique doll. They very handily vote to Kill it, which Radic Al does with a hammer, as he screams and asks the chat if this is what they wanted. Slow Michael Buble Slow Michael Buble performs several songs, all by Michael Buble, all so very strangely slow. This is done in an attempt to surpass copyright infringement. ENDING The girl that messaged Russell, Kelly, arrives to the studio. Russell is shocked, but moved, that she's real. AS he tries to talk to her, she reveals that she's here for Spanxxx, who is accidentally in the background of Russell's OK Cupid profile picture. Kelly and Spanxxx fall in love, and vow to get married right then and there, much to Russell's frustrations. Cupid marries Spanxxx and Kelly, and Slow Michael Buble serenades the couple's first dance. Russell sits dejected at the computer as everyone dances, and just then remembers that Cupid's arrow is still flying around the world. Suddenly and tragically, Cupid's arrow flies back through the studio roof and strikes Slow Michael Buble, killing him instantly and splattering his blood over everyone in the studio. Cupid flees the scene, leaving everyone mortified. The show erupts into panic and abruptly ends in harrowing, accidental manslaughter. BEHIND THE SCENES For some reason, Rocky was not able to message the fake account Kelly set up through OK Cupid, so they had to improvise and pretend it happened through Gmail. The "Thematic Loop" for this episode contains footage from Punch-Drunk Love, Buffalo '66, Sunrise: A Song of Two Humans, and The Kiss ''(first ever documented kiss on film), the first three being some of Rocky's favorite films. Rocky and Alex held on to the destroyed doll until they moved out of the house. It kept freaking them out as they would find it where they last left it. '''EXTERNAL LINKS' https://youtu.be/WMcrtCowa5c Category:Episodes